


Healing the Broken Balance

by 12kingdoms



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12kingdoms/pseuds/12kingdoms
Summary: sequel to Pancakes and Eggs. Liara is pregnant with Shepard's child and is due any day. Complications arise.





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard stalked into the house quietly. It had been a very late night at the office. Her boots were in one hand, her other hand resting on her pistol. Touching the pistol was completely unnecessary, but made Shepard more at ease while sneaking around and less likely to jump at something and shoot. They had a cat, once. Shepard had used to carry her shotgun, her trusty Krogan-made personally modified Claymore H65, on a special civilian-issued gun-clip-belt, everywhere. Liara by gradual degrees of very quiet and persistent influence had down-graded Shepard to just the heavy pistol.

It was pure, unconditional love (and the undeniable memories of combat together) that caused Liara to allow Shepard a gun in public at all. The need for fully-armed solders to trot the civilizations had lessened. Shepard had several benign, non-military political positions now, after all, and carrying heavy weapons was alarming at best. She did strictly volunteer work, involved in various panels and committees- possible the drollest thing Shepard could imagine doing with her time- but pretty much the most useful thing she could do now in the state of galactic peace, and in interest of her vow to retire.

She had resolved, from the moment she felt Liara's sobbing in bitter anguish and relief vibrate against her chest, that she would never make Liara wait for her to come back from the dead again.

At first the galaxy was in so much decrepit chaos that it was an easy vow to keep. The sentient races had fought for their lives. The spirit of the galaxy was fierce, ragged, and utterly broken in spirit. Shepard had been keenly aware of the pure symbol she had become, of the power she wielded as a hero who had survived. There was much for everyone to do, and Shepard was instrumental in her leadership. As the galaxy found peace, Shepard found herself experiencing the horrifying human emotion of purposelessness and boredom. She wasn't flexible like Liara. She had only a few special skills, and several of them had no place in the regular civilian-life. Shepard tried, and had with time (she thought) mostly succeeded. She sometimes wore civilian clothes. She bought groceries and made house repairs. She even would go to operas with Liara. She refused to go anywhere without a gun.

Considering how many things Shepard had done that she shouldn't have been able to, she was proud of her adaption into a "normal" life. Any man can struggle against adversity...how did that quote go? She couldn't remember. Fighting, even dying, had been easy. Learning to be something she wasn't had honestly been the hardest thing Shepard had ever done with her life. It was worth it, though, Shepard smiled a little to herself as she glanced towards Liara's office.

Shepard was surprised to see Liara not asleep at her desk, researching, but sprawled unceremoniously across their bed in a night-gown that failed to cover her, her belly protruding, making her spread legs look curiously detached. Shepard tried to undress quickly and quietly, join Liara on the little space left on the bed, but Liara's sense of her bondmate's presence was so keen that even in dead-sleep Liara stirred intelligently towards Shepard's body, and their bodies formed wordlessly to each other till they were as one. Even with the hard, swollen lump of Liara's stomach pressing hard against Shepard's own stomach, the comfort she felt as she gazed at her beautiful wife's sleeping face caused Shepard's blood to heat, fingertips and face tinglilng with warmth, trailing softly across the strange texture of the Asari's skin.

"Maybe" Shepard thought, and closed her eyes, reaching out mentally to see if Liara's mind was automatically trying to link to hers. There it was. She felt Liara's mind wandering in, much like the performance their bodies had just done. Shepard knew that many books had been written by the other species trying to describe what it was like melding with an Asari, but none Shepard knew of that described what it was like to meld with an Asari that was sleeping. Maybe she and Liara were the first. Shepard doubted it. Maybe she should take up learning how to write books, so she could write about it just the same. Shepard considered the high profile she still toted, and decided writing books at all were a bad idea. Or maybe she should write a biography. She would have to talk to Liara about it tomorrow and see what she thought. Shepard's thoughts were wandering all over. She was not even aware of when she started to dream.

Shepard ran up a hill to Liara, who was standing dreamily by a tree. "Hey Liara, I wanted to ask you about Asari child-birth, but I think I already did and anyways, it seems like you're not pregnant anymore." Liara smiled, her teeth shining and her eyes blue, "Oh, Shepard, honey, silly! I already had the baby!" Liara held up a little blue baby, that stared with gigantic, googily eyes that were the sparkling green. "She has my eyes! And my hair!" Shepard exclaimed. The baby's hair flowed in the wind. Suddenly Shepard realized the eyes were changing colors, that must have been why they were so sparkly. Liara noticed the eye-changing as well, and frowned, "Dear me! That's unusual! Shepard, I'm afraid this isn't your baby!" Shepard stared in disbelief, heart-broken. Liara was holding a little kitten. "Oh well, better luck next time, my love." Liara handed Shepard the kitten. Shepard instinctively felt the kitten was too fragile to hold. Sure enough, the kitten turned into a little skeleton that started snapping and crumbling in Shepard's hands. "YOU WERE WRONG, COMMANDER SHEPARD. THERE WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE LIFE. YOU HAVE BROKEN THE BALANCE." Shepard looked up to see Sovereign, hovering, his great, red eye setting Shepard's skin aglow with watching. Liara split into two wavery pieces that evaporated as Sovereign's beam hit her, then Shepard. Shepard coughed and tried to get up from the ground, but her arms were shaking too much. They were glazed in rivulets of her blood. Liara appeared to her side, outside her vision, her eyes black, watching Shepard. "You broke my heart, Shepard. Now you have broken my body." Shepard stood by the tree and saw the valley she had climbed from had turned to ash. No, wait, this was...the grove of trees from her dreams! The child who had haunted her so much was standing there, accusingly, and unmistakably the face of a young Lt. Alenko. The child-Kaiden opened his palm to reveal a tiny, blue baby, whose crying grew louder and louder. The sound drew into a sword that sliced Shepard's skull.

Shepard woke up.

That had been a stupid dream. She knew she should feel terrified from the dream, yet some parts had been too confusing and ridiculous. A somewhat ragged sigh escaped her. Nightmares were so old for her. She no longer felt the fear linger. It just absorbed into her bones. Good thing her bones were mostly inorganic armor now.

There was no way she was going back to sleep. What the hell. Shepard got up, poured herself a small glass of whiskey and gulped it while leaning against their most scenic window, staring into the night and city lights. Shepard tried in her mind to untangle the meaning of the dream.

When they retrieved Shepard's body from the wreckage on Earth, it had been a lot more than broken bones and ruptured organs that took time to heal. It was more than lost blood. Shepard knew. She had spoken with the Reapers, with their souls. She had made a decision that only gods should make, not that Shepard had ever believed the Reapers to be gods. In her mind, she understood how they brought balance, she felt the balance, however horrifying, was right. In her heart, in the end, she could not bear her dying thought being of cutting short the lives she had given everything to protect. She thought of Liara; she could not end that life. Shepard truly believed her choice had been an act of selfishness, that their children's children would pay dearly for.

Shepard had been both elated and terrified when Liara announced she was with their child. She had wanted it so badly for so long, it was a natural urge that swelled from her connection to Liara. At the same time, she distinctly remembered thinking that a monster like her could not possibly rear a child without tainting it by her song of war. The Krogan sang with pride, the Drell, with beautiful melancholy. Shepard sang with quiet darkness. She remembered feeling relieved she would probably not even live to see their child reach adulthood. She tried to shake it off.

Two graceful blue arms slipped silently around her waist, pressing firmly. "Shepard" Liara cooed quietly. God damn. That voice.

Liara had experienced so many times Shepard stirring from her nightmares that she no longer tried to talk her bondmate into calm. She simply held her lover and said nothing. In a way, they had both fought their demons for so long they didn't even feel weary any more. Sharing each other's burdens equally somehow had caused this emotional immortality. Shepard enjoyed Liara's soothing aura a moment more, then guided Liara to the nearby couch, standing a while longer while Liara sat, trying to balance with her large belly. Shepard contemplated Liara, who attentively sat upright, looking steadily at Shepard.

Shepard delicately traced her fingers along the ridges of Liara's head. Liara closed her eyes, leaning against Shepard. "Dr. T'Soni," Shepard said, bringing a hand to Liara's stomach, "I do believe you're about to pop." "So are you" Liara smiled as she poked Shepard's belly. Shepard frowned defensively. She had certainly been getting softer, but was she really fat? For the first time in her life, she cared: "Do you think I'm fat?" "No" Liara responded peacefully, "but if you were I certainly wouldn't care. You would be just as compelling." Shepard was very turned on by the sultry tones she thought she heard. She knelt down and successfully wrapped her arms all the way around Liara, who returned the embrace.

"I. Love you." Shepard sighed.

Liara smiled again.

"Are you coming to bed now?"

"Mhmm. In a little while."

Liara arose and swayed to the bedroom. Shepard watched her go. Liara was still amazingly sexy, even as pregnant as she was. Shepard had found her serenity through the whole process slightly alarming; Liara was always calm, but Shepard had expected some kind of flux in emotion as Liara's body adjusted to creating a child. Apparently Asari pregnancies were smooth sailing. As her mind wandered in silence, she thought again of the dream. Was she really so afraid of having a child? She didn't see why she needed to be afraid. Contemplatively, she sat down on the ground and started doing a few sit-ups.

In the morning Shepard went jogging. To clear her mind, she told herself. Not to get in shape; she already was. Mostly. She returned to house, sweating and panting, to see her love already up and calmly drinking a cup of coffee. Liara was interested in her data-pads. She did not look up as Shepard crossed the room and went to the shower. If she knew what Shepard had been doing or why, she didn't comment, however a slight and amused smile crossed her face after Shepard left the room.  
When Shepard finally joined Liara at breakfast, she thought about her ridiculous dream. "Liara," Shepard asked, "I know you've already explained this a few times, but tell me more about how Asari pregnancy works?" Liara looked up, "Well Shepard, I am, as you put it, about to 'pop.' Asari pregnancy is very similar to human female pregnancy, but a major difference is that the daughter, when she is ready to be born, will let the mother know via mental bond, and then the labor will begin, no sooner." "That's convenient" Shepard dolled with a little sarcasm. "I agree," Liara stated matter-of-factly "The bond the mother shares with child allows them to communicate, somewhat. The strong state of cooperation anyways makes the labor much less intensive than human-birth, so Asari generally tend to have children on their own, without any medical assistance."

Shepard gazed at Liara, then said firmly "Well I don't care this time about Asari tradition. We're taking no chances. Dr. Chakwas will be on board and that's final." Liara raised an eyebrow; she found Shepard's renegade side annoying at best, especially since in this case it was unnecessary. They had already agreed to this. "I have no objections to Dr. Chakwas," she calmly said as she drew her attention back to her data pads. "Garrus will be visiting today, not sure when," Shepard poured herself a cup of coffee, "He's been running through his little underground networks lately and said he had some important information for me."

The house made an odd chiming sound. Shepard grinned, "Speak of the bug-faced bastard." Shepard happily sprung up to answer the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard's eyes locked on the Batarian's. There were no words. He was Blue Sun, she could tell that much. He probably knew that if he was going to kill her, it would have to be within the next few seconds. She didn't want to die. Not here. Not like this. Not in front of Liara, who also had just enough time to process what was happening without enough time to do anything about it.

The click in a split was a bang that caused the fearless commander to wince.

The Batarian fell lifelessly to the floor. Garrus appeared. He glanced at Shepard, then said, "How very interesting I had decided to practice on this new rifle right before I came to see you and Liara. Interesting indeed..." He was in full armor, and holstered his sniper rifle on his back.

"Really? Just coincidence?" Shepard replied. Liara had her head in her hands, overcome by shock. Shepard continued, "You do realize the bullet should have hit me as well, from where you were shooting."

"I half thought of you as I pulled the trigger," Garrus sardonically replied, "I thought the bullet would probably go right through that thug and hit you, then I thought, 'what is one more bullet to the legendary Commander Shepard'?"

"Shepard" Liara said softly, as Shepard and Garrus continued bickering.

"C'mon, Garrus, I'm not Superman."

"Shepard."

"Superman? What is that?"

"Shepard."

"You know what, Garrus? Forget it. Just another human"-

"Shepard." Liara uttered in such a heavy, angry tone that the Turian and human alike snapped their heads towards her. "It's time now. She's ready."

"Now?!"

"Yes."

"...Now?"

"Yes."

"...Can't you make her wait?"

"Shepard!"

"At least until we reach Dr. Chakwa's clinic?!"

"You are asking me if I can make your child, which has determined she will be born, if I can makeher wait?"

Liara glared fiercely at Shepard and Garrus coughed, "In Liara's defense, Shepard, you have never been known to 'wait' for something to be done," it was Shepard's turn to glare at Garrus, who continued "And what was that quaint little human expression? 'The apple never falls far from the tree?' I always wondered what apples were. Never did bother to look it up on the externet..."

"Garrus," Liara panted, "Now. Is. NOT. The. Time."

Shepard tossed the Batarian aside and clipped her gun. She was surging with adrenaline. Sweat was starting to plaster her clothes. She felt now with the danger over the more immediate emergency cause a tide of panic to rise in her. "GARRUS!" she screamed, much louder than she intended to, making both Garrus and Liara jump, "Grab our sky-car! Quickly!" Garrus leaped with long legs towards their garage, meanwhile Shepard raced about the rooms trying to remember what they planned step-by-step in this exact situation. She knew she was supposed to grab things, lock Liara's monitors, grab the car, Garrus was doing that, Liara gasped and Shepard tripped head-long to the floor, the things she had grabbed scattering.

Liara was gazing with wide-eyed alarm, her hand on her belly. The car had pulled to the front door making loud screaches and whooshes. Garrus, Shepard noted with vexation, was using the Kassa Emergency Air-Lock II brakes unnecessarily. She would have to inspect the car later. She looked to Liara, who was struggling to get up. Shepard knew she should help her wife get up, but was still so panicky and wound from adrenaline that instead of assisting Liara to her feet Shepard overreacted and swiftly swooped Liara into her arms, Liara being too taken aback to say anything but "umph!" She was running on pure, feral, kinetic instinct. If the front door hadn't slid open automatically, Shepard probably would have kicked it down. Shepard raced to the car swiftly, and placed Liara in the back, seating herself in the front with Garrus. "DRIVE. I'm putting the clinic's coordinates in now."

"I thought we were bringing Chakwas to our home," Liara gritted in exasperation. "Too much time!" barked Shepard. "We need to get you medical attention ASAP." Liara rolled her eyes back. At least Garrus was driving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chakwas glanced Liara over calmly. She checked the vitals screen. She pulled up another that showed some weird, pulsing shapes. Shepard was standing still, but her agitation was palpable. The doctor placed a hand thoughtfully to her face. She seemed to pause in an eternity of silence. "Shepard," Chakwas solemnly turned, "Dr. T'Soni will require Asari medical attention." Shepard's terror crossed her face and Garrus put a hand to her sholder as Chakwas calmly put her hand to the intercom in her ear, saying "I know of two very proficient medical assistants. I will call them over to this sector."

"Doctors T'Dandra and Yania, respectively," Chakwas introduced the two Asari women, dressed in scientific jumpsuits that matched Chakwas, "I am certain you know of Commander Shepard." The first doctor bowed her head slowly to Shepard, the second immediately examined, Liara. The other joined her colleague wordlessly on the other side of Liara, whose face was silent and pained. Her blue skin was shining with sweat. "Shepard..." Liara moaned. "Please, Liara T'Soni, relax," Dr. Yania urged. "She is fighting me, Shepard, she...won't listen. Won't...cooperate. Such a strong, stubborn will..." Liara turned her roving gaze and locked onto Shepard, her expression malignant and deadly: "You did this to me!" she hissed. Shepard swallowed. She might of laughed at the human-cliche'-ness of this far from normal inter-species situation, but Dr. Yania's face became serious. "I am afraid she is in a very bad way," she said, looking at Shepard, "Prepare yourself for the worst."

"Shepard," Liara muttered, "You see..." she gasped and bucked her body, Dr. T'Dandra released a small biotic field her hand over Liara's forehead, and Liara's body relaxed a little. There was an eternity where all simply watched Liara, breathing, her eyes closed. Shepard was deflated. This was it. She was watching her bondmate die before her eyes. "Garrus," Shepard said in pained tones. "No, Shepard, let me handle this. I will stay connected and go contact our friends. Some are too far to come so quickly, but...I am sure they will still want to know." He squeezed her shoulder again. "I'll be back, soon..." Garrus swiftly left the room, leaving Shepard alone with the three doctors, who in unison swiveled their attention from Garrus to Shepard with scrutinizing faces.

"What is the subject's age?" Dr. T'Dandra asked Dr. Chakwas, who didn't even have to reference the data-pad: "Liara will be 115, this year." Yania gasped and Dr. T'Dandra swiveled her gaze back to Shepard, her eyes leveling the former Spectre. Shepard wistfully remembered storming the Collector base. She had nearly died. Her friends had nearly died. Collector's guts were plastering in the joints of her armor. The place reeked of corpses. She had literally watched in terror as some of her own crew were liquefied into corpses. Liara had recently dumped her. She later found out it had all been a trap by the people she was supposed to trust. That the reapers were literally killing humans in droves to make a super-human-reaper because of her. She wished fiercely to be back in that moment instead of here, the doctors intensely scrutinizing her. Dr. T'Dandra was a matriarch. She had become a doctor in her last days by moral principle. She felt a lot of the galaxy species had no backbone, her own kind included. She had heard many things about the legendary Commander Shepard, yet as she dissected this warrior, she saw only middle-aged woman, afraid and useless. "Explain to me which one in this couple thought it was such a good idea to have children while the mother is still practically a child," the doctor made it clear by her tone she was accusing Shepard of heinous deeds. Many humans preyed on the maiden Asaris, pressuring them. She had seen her kind ravaged by the savage other species too much. "Do you, Shepard have any idea how much you have jeopardized this maiden's life? Do you realize how young she is to be pregnant?" Dr. T'Dandra was dripping with acrid fury, the human's visible horror and shame only fueling her, "Asari typically do not become pregnant until they are Matriarchs for a reason," she was about to lay into Shepard, but T'Yiana gently placed a hand on her arm, saying respectfully, "Matriarch Rayva, please. Look at Ex-Spectre Shepard. Clearly she had no idea."

Shepard looked down. She really had no idea. She hadn't even thought about it. Why hadn't she? In moments like these, when she was sure she was facing something insurmountable, a strange and deep instinct kicked in to remain perfectly calm, asses possible outcomes, and then do what was needed, impossible or no. She raised her eyes to meet the Asari doctors, and said her firm, commanding voice, "What can be done?"

Dr. T'Dandra pursed her lips and said, "We have a procedure for our people. It is rarely done, and rarely successful. There isn't really a translation into your species' languages, but it's called Ta'Eel. When an Asari can't communicate with her unborn child and guide her into the world, as many as three to four other Asari can create a meld to both mother and child, and using very delicate biotic influences on their bodies, guide them both through the birthing. It requires extreme biotic talent. It is dangerous, and your bondmate and the child could easily die." Shepard thought, "Is it the only way?" "Frankly," Dr. Yania spoke up, "Her chances are better with our help than... by herself." "Fine," Shepard said, "Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

"We don't have time to gain the assistance of any other Asari, unfortunately," Dr. T'Dandra looked stern. She had actually done this procedure once before, Goddess be with them, but her peer, Dr. Yania, she could tell, felt very unsure. She looked over to the ex-Spectre. Dr. T'Dandra still remembered seeing the vid of the very first human spectre being inaugurated. She was amazed to see how much that young looking human had aged. She was certain it had less to do with the years, and more the burdens of war. Shepard was gazing very intently into her eyes. Her expression was such a poignant, quiet plea for help. "Shepard," she said softly, "It is very important that you do not touch Liara or in any way distract her mentally during the procedure. If you would like to speak with her before we begin, now is the time. After, it will probably be best if you leave the room..."

Shepard nodded curtly. She walked over to Liara, who was resting, placing a hesitant hand on her sweaty forehead. Shepard's eyes, wise with the sorrow and joy equal to many lifetimes, now scanned Liara's face for what she feared might be the last time, piercing her skin, intently memorizing every crease and freckle. Shepard gasped. The room disappeared, and out of darkness came her beautiful lover, gazing seriously at Shepard.

"Shepard...what is going to happen?"

Shepard heard the innocent tones and lilt of the very same Liara she knew when they first met. Young, inquisitive, innocent. Liara was asking her, trusting, as if to say: I know you'll know what to do, Shepard. Tears starting to creep out of the corners of her eyes, Shepard's voice cracked, "They said they're going to help you have the child. They called it Ta'Eel."

"Goddess," Liara muttered softly, "It must be serious. Although, since I'm not talking to you with my body, I suppose it's serious anyways."

"Ha" Shepard responded weakly. Liara's scientific ponderings always amused Shepard. "I guess it's my turn to wait for you to come back from mission impossible."

"Yes, I suppose so..." Liara smiled, liking the thought, "That should be good for you. Ah...I'm very tired, Shepard. I need to prepare myself for this procedure. It's good to know ahead of time, I can lower my mental boundaries, relax my biotic-to-kinetic links, and...such..." Liara's image was fading a little.

"Wait!" Shepard cried, but she was back in the room already. Liara's eyelids fluttered, between waking and sleep. Shepard's jaw clenched. A tear rolled down Shepard's face. Without even bothering to wipe it away, she leaned down, and whispered, "Liara, I love you" intently placing a passionate kiss to her lips. She leaned up, looking one last time at her beloved's face. Shepard thought she could almost see a ghost of a smile on Liara's lips. Shepard stood. "Doctors, she is yours," Shepard stated as she left the room without further ado, not even looking at them.

All three gazed after the woman who in every moment seemed to stamp herself as a legend. "I have never seen a human bonded to an Asari like that," Dr. Yania stated innocently, "I didn't even know one could bond in an unconscious state." Dr. T'Dandra got to business, muttering "rare indeed..." she looked at Chakwas, "Doctor, your assistance will be needed if surgical matters must be taken into hand, although only if dire..."

"I am actually very familiar with Asari physiology, doctors, I understand what is at stake," Chakwas responded calmly, "Quickly now. Let's begin."

Shepard paced the waiting room like a tiger. Her mind was a frenzy. Somehow the gravity felt heavy. She hated being on land. She looked out the window. What normally would have been a breathtaking scene of lush and green rolling hills were instead reminders of battles she had been in. Running in armour, weapons heavy, exhausted, tingling with adrenaline, and blood, and burning, and screams. So many screams trapped in Shepard's minds. Cries of death. She could imagine Liara's cries of death. Blue blood on her hands this time. Blood that came from Shepard's love. She automatically looked at her hands, then shook her head, clasping them behind her back and continuing her pacing. It seemed she would never escape the crushing weight of all her decisions. No one, not even Liara knew, how much of Shepard's life had haunted her. Simply existing seemed to Shepard heavy, her weaknesses, simply accepting her existence had crafted a crack in her soul. It was out of this crack the tornadoes and hurricanes of darkness tore with furious wind. She thought of her decision within the catalyst. If she had chosen to control everything, she could truly have ensured Liara's longevity, and everyone else's happiness. Shepard thought of her dream. She felt like a monster. Her selfishness and it's consequences were now becoming clear.

Shepard punched the wall, denting it a little. She shook her fist, hurting. She leaned against the cold metal. She was trapped in this room, tied to the land, unable to fly. Blackness was blanking out her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Shepard..." She knew that voice. She turned around. Samara. Joker. Miranda. Jack. Garrus was there too, saying "They all were close enough within the system that they came immediately. Wrex and Grunt both said they're on their way, although I'm not sure why since it will at least take them a few hours, or what strings they're pulling to get here. Tali is also on the comm link, waiting on the line whenever you're ready." Shepard couldn't help but smile a little, "My friends..." she said simply.

"So ya knocked Liara up and now she's popping the kid?" Jack growled, "Don't worry, Shepard. Liara's a tough bitch" Jack pounded the wall for emphasis. Miranda raised an eyebrow and said to Shepard, "Joker and I were actually exploring a nearby planet, well, he pilots, I explore; I am privately examining the off-record Cerberus bases to find intel. Shepard..." Miranda didn't know what to say. She was actually really bad at these things. Joker jumped in, "Liara's fine. It's probably just, you know, like twins, or triplets, or something. I don't know how many Asari can have at once, but I have heard stories...Off topic, you do not want to know what it was like for my mom to give birth to me." Joker rolled his eyes. "Back on topic, Liara was really rolling the dice, choosing to pair with a crazy warrior woman, I mean, your shoulders are as broad as a Turian, Shepard. Popping out a kid like that? God bless." Joker mock-crossed himself, and several in the room couldn't help but laugh, including Shepard.

"Shepard," Samara spoke, "Are they performing a Ta'Eel?" Shepard nodded, grim, while the others looked questioningly at her. Samara's eyes looked unfocused. "I sense they are struggling. I think I will join them, my services are probably needed." Samara gracefully left into the adjoining room. Shepard glanced and saw the two Asari doctors over Liara, their hands hovering over her forehead, all aglow blue with biotics. Shepard looked away. She didn't dare look. If she did, she wouldn't be able to control herself. If she didn't control herself, Liara would sense her panic and be distracted. Then Liara would die. And probably the baby too.

She turned to her old comrades, solemn: "Thank you for coming. It really means the world to me." Everyone softened, quietly watching their commander. Garrus finally broke the silence, "Perhaps now would be a good time to contact Tali?" Shepard smiled, "Yes, please put her on your omni-tool, so we can all see her."

Only a few hours passed, but all waited in an anxious eternity. Finally, everyone jumped up as they heard the unmistakable cries of a newborn infant. Shepard was first to dash in, silent, eyes flashing. The doctors were split between tending to Liara and wrapping the baby in a blanket. Shepard went first to Liara. "She is in a deep sleep, Shepard. Mentally and physically exhausted," Dr. Yania explained, as she looked at Liara's vitals, smiling, "but very much alive. Never fear." Shepard dropped her head. The dark place her mind had been crowded in vanished with relief. "Shepard," Samara gently approached, "Would you like to see your child?" The words seemed to echo in Shepard's brain and she wondered if this all hadn't been an extremely long, elaborate dream. She paused, then peeked into the bundle. Samara held the baby out further for all to see. All gasped, and Samara unfolded the rest of the blanket so they could see. The baby was peach. Well, the baby was a very pale peach, but her skin was unmistakably human-looking. Her skin pigment had a strange, very light-blue sheen to it, towards her head, hands and feet the faint peach-color changed to blue, paler than Liara's shade, but unmistakable in hue. The strange, metallic translucency was breathtaking. The strange star-colored speckles Liara had on her crest formed in a V along the child's, extending further down her forehead like an arrow. "Shepard," Chakwas spoke, "I think we've deduced the principle problem behind Liara's child-birth. Look at your baby's DNA strand," Chakwas showed a glowing monitor, "At the very most, an Asari will use two percent of her partner's DNA in the actual construction" Chakwas stared at Shepard, "Your child's DNA is ten percent human." Shepard looked down at the baby. They all did.

"That's it?" Shepard said incredulously, "you'd think it'd be a lot more for how different she looks" "Please, Shepard," Chakwas lectured "A human and a domestic cow share ninety-seven percent of the same DNA. There is a lot packed into just one percent- Let alone ten." They all continued staring at the baby.

"So...what does this mean?" Shepard finally asked.

"In my professional, scientific opinion, Commander?" Chakwas responded, "I have absolutely no idea." Everyone was silent.

"Fuck, Shepard!" Jack said, "You really knocked Liara up!" The crew all looked at Shepard, who defensively looked back at them.

"Do you wish to hold your child, Shepard?" Samara asked, and Shepard, thinking of her dream, quickly cut her off with a firm "NO." Everyone in the room was either silently staring at Shepard, or the baby. Liara was all but forgotten, so when she spoke, everyone jumped, "I think Shepard we should name our child, don't you?"

"Liara!" Shepard turned to her bondmate "I love you so much!" Shepard kissed her so lovingly that everyone shifted or looked away. Liara smiled patiently, "I love you too, Shepard, but please try to focus. I am very tired. The child. Our child. She needs a name. Do the honors, would you?" "Y'know," Joker piped in, "I think it would be appropriate if you named your kid after all the people who saved your life, y'know, the real heroes, your crew, her prospective godparents—How does Joker-Garrus-Miranda-Samara-Jack-Wrex-Tali-Javik-Grunt sound?" Everyone stared at Joker. The silence became awkward again, "No?" Joker asked innocently.

"I think" Shepard said, "We'll name her Sarah."

"Sarah" Liara murmured, closing her eyes. "A very ancient human name, if I'm not mistaken, it's meaning is 'princess.' How very sentimental of you, Shepard. But a good name. I want her name to be human..." Liara sighed, drifting back. "Liara," Shepard said gently, Liara looking up to Shepard questioningly, "I...I'm glad you're alive." Liara's beautiful smile broke out, her face pale, she sighed, "I'm sorry, Shepard. I'm sorry...you had to...go through what I did, so many years ago, to...feel what I felt..." Shepard soothingly stroked Liara's face. She realized she was now a parent. Liara had done it. They had a child. The narrowest, most acute joy she had ever felt in her life pierced her heart."It was worth it," were Liara's final words as she fell back asleep. "Yes," Shepard murmured, stroking Liara's face, "Worth it. So, so worth it." And Shepard looked again at their child, Sarah, who was now looking at Shepard.

Shepard smiled. She had her eyes.


End file.
